


allergies

by bruises



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Allergies, Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leakee hears a small thud behind him. He turns around to find a grey tabby meowing as it strides towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	allergies

**Author's Note:**

> au where leakee and jon moxley are separate characters from roman and dean.

Leakee’s daily routine has been the same for the past two years. He wakes up at six, eats breakfast, gets changed into his workout clothes, and is out the door by seven. He jogs through the park across from his apartment, music playing softly in his ears and hair pulled into a bun.

The Florida sun is already warming up against Leakee’s skin. He turns around the bend - the one that tells him he’s halfway through his run - and brushes away the small droplets of sweat forming on his forehead. There’s a bench up ahead, so he slows down slightly before coming to complete a stop.

He pulls his earphones from his ears and breathes out slowly. He wipes sweat from his face once again and brushes it off on his shorts. With minimal effort, he gets up from the bench to take a sip of water from the drinking fountain beside it. As he pulls away from the drinking fountain, Leakee thinks he hears meowing.

With his earphones tucked into his pocket, Leakee looks around, taking in all his surroundings. He listens closely this time, and hears the meowing once again. He looks everywhere; in the bushes surrounding the drinking fountain, in the flowerbeds outlining the concrete paths. Leakee’s lips form a tight line as he begins to get frustrated.

Suddenly, Leakee hears a small thud behind him. He turns around to find a grey tabby meowing as it strides towards him. He knows that he’s allergic to cats, so he should be walking away, but it’s just so _cute_. Leakee bites his tongue as the ball of fur licks his leg and starts to purr.

He eyes a small collar around the cat’s neck. Leakee lets out a sigh as he brings his fingers up to the tag on the cat’s collar.

“Your name is Socks?” He glances down at the cat’s paws, and surely enough, it has little white fur on its paws. “Your owner isn’t very creative.”

He flips the small name tag over to find a phone number printed into the metal. The number seems a little familiar, but he takes his phone out from his pocket and starts typing in the numbers. He’s five numbers in when Mox’s number comes up. When he’s done, Leakee realizes that the numbers are identical.

The side of Leakee’s leg begins to itch where Socks had licked him. He pulls himself up onto the bench with the phone pressed against his ear. The phone rings out and Leakee gets Mox’s voicemail. He shakes his head; Mox’s voicemail isn’t going to do him any good if the rash on his leg gets any worse.

Leakee types the number in again. It takes two more calls for Mox to finally pick up his phone.

“Why are you calling me at eight in the morning?” Mox was obviously asleep. Leakee isn’t surprised.

He lets out a sigh as he tries not to scratch the reddening patch on his leg. “You didn’t tell me that you have a cat.”

“Socks?” Mox prompts. “I haven’t seen her in a couple of days. Who told you about my cat? Did you actually call me at eight to talk about my cat?”

Leakee rolls his eyes. “I found your cat, Mox.”

“You found Socks?” Mox asks. Leakee notices that his tone picks up. “Where was she?”

“In the park across from my apartment,” He tells him. “I’ll drop her off.”

Before Mox can complain about not being able to go back to sleep, Leakee hangs up. His leg is now bright red and blotchy - Mox should be happy that Leakee didn’t make him drive to the park to pick them up.

The walk back to his apartment is slow. He keeps Socks tucked under his arm, worried that she’ll run away if he puts her down. As soon as he’s home, Leakee gets into his car and places Socks in the backseat. He drives to Mox’s apartment in a record time of four minutes.

Mox opens the door, and Leakee isn’t surprised to find him only wearing underwear.

“I can’t believe you actually found her,” Mox says, smiling. He presses a short kiss to Leakee’s cheek before taking the grey cat from his hands. He holds Socks in the air and then cuddles her to his chest. “I missed you, you silly furball.”

Leakee follows Mox inside, letting the familiar smell of cigarettes wash over him. He can hear Mox putting some cat food into a bowl for Socks. His leg is still irritating, so Leakee sits down on one of the old armchairs in Mox’s make-shift living room.

Then he sneezes three times in a row, and it all makes sense. Leakee gets up from the chair and sees car fur caught in bits of the fabric. Every time he comes to Mox’s apartment and sits in the living room, he sneezes. A lot.

“You alright?” Mox asks. “Your arms look kinda red.”

“‘M allergic to cats,” Leakee mutters. With little grace, he sits down on the ground and puts his head in his hands. “I think you need to take me to the emergency room.”

“You’re allergic to cats, but you brought Socks home anyway?” Mox helps Leakee to his feet, pushing himself up under his shoulder.

Leakee tries his best to stand on his feet. “She’s cute; I couldn’t just leave her there.” When he sneezes _again_ , he almost loses his balance and falls over.

He can hear Mox laughing against his shoulder. He presses a hand to Leakee’s chest to steady the both of them as they walk out of the apartment.

“You’re not wearing pants,” Leakee points out. He’s a bit hazy, but he can see that Mox still hasn’t put on any clothes. “Go back and put some clothes on.”

“Fine,” Mox says, a sigh passing his lips. “Just let me get you in the car first.”

Walking down the staircase proves to be a challenge for both of them. After a few minutes they make it to Mox’s car. Mox puts Leakee into the passenger’s seat surprisingly gently, and then runs back up to get some clothes.

“I can’t believe you’re allergic to cats.” Mox gets into the driver’s seat and pulls a t-shirt over his head with ease.

Leakee watches as Mox leans over and puts his seatbelt on before he starts the car.

“I can’t believe you actually have a cat,” Leakee replies, his voice rough.

He coughs about ninety times before they get to the emergency room. All in all, they only spend about an hour in the emergency room. Leakee gets some cream for the rash and a stern ‘don’t forget to have your nasal spray on you at all times’ from the doctor before he gets cleared to go home.

“So, your place?” Mox asks, a grin spread across his face.

Leakee nods and lets a laugh surpass his lips, no matter how much it hurts his tired lungs.

**Author's Note:**

>  _based on “i rescued your cat from a tree and brought it back to the address on the collar. also, i’m allergic to cats and i need to go to the hospital now”_  
>  this is my first time writing moxlea, i hope it was okay. let me know what you think!! // [find me on tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
